Pressent & Future Collide
by Mmunmun
Summary: With the universe's terror Frieza and King Col destroyed thanks to the help of the sailor scouts and the Z-fighters the Earth is safe. Until Trunks returns to the future to see his world destroyed.
1.

Sailor Moon & Dragon Ball Z  
Present & Future Collide  
  
  
Chapter 1: Future Shocked  
  
With Frieza and his evil father King Cold destroyed, the Sailor scouts and the Z-fighters were able to relax. Serena started getting bad grades in school as usual. While Gohan was studying at home, with his mother keeping a close eye on him. Goku and his friends were training harder then ever, since Goku has now reached the super-saiyan level. With Vegeta and Trunks not far behind.  
  
At Serena's house, the other girls waited patiently for their friend to return from detention. When Serena had arrived, she was glad to see her friends. "Hey guys it's great to see you're all here." She said cheerfully. But everyone had worried looks on their faces. "Raye has been getting strange vibrations from somewhere."Amy said. "And there is something terribly wrong in the future world, but it's not in Rini's time." Trista explained.  
  
"What about that cute boy who came from the future to help us fight Frieza?" Mina suggested. "You mean Trunks, well does anyone know where he's staying?" Lita asked. "Some high business corporation called Capsule Corp." Amara responded. "Guess what, Bulma's the daughter of the president of that company." Michelle said. "Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Rini said. "Hold on one minute. Raye, Lita, Mina, promise us you won't embarrass yourselves by asking Trunks to go out on a date with you." Amy begged "Oh rats!" the three girls shouted.  
  
At Capsule Corp. Bulma and her father Dr. Breifs was fixing the time machine that Trunks came from the future. "It only has minor damage, why do we have to fix it dad?" Bulma asked. "Because the damages can cause a miscalculation error that can alter the machines teleporting devices and send whoever is inside it to a destructive place." Dr. Briefs replied.   
  
While the two were fixing the machine, Vegeta and Trunks were training outside. "I have to become a super-saiyan and pass Kakorot's power level." Vegeta thought while training and getting more furious every second. "Father, I know you want to become a super-saiyan and so do I, but you have to control your anger." Trunks told him. "Quiet! I didn't ask for an opinion boy, now stay out of my way!" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
As the two were training Serena and the girls arrived, They were watching the two train, and Serena accidentally got punched in face by Trunks. "Are you all right?" he asked. "Oh yeah I'm fine, could you stop spinning around." Serena said as she got up from the ground dizzily. "Hey Serena want some pizza?" Rini asked. "Pizza! Let me at it." Serena exclaimed. "She's fine the girls said. "No fair how come whenever Serena klutz out she always bumps or gets hit by a cute boy." Mina said. When Trunks heard Mina he started blushing. "Anyway Trunks, your probably thinking why we're here." Trista said.  
  
Before the girls could explain, Bulma told Trunks that his time machine was fixed. Everyone followed Bulma inside, except for Vegeta who was busy training and didn't want to be disturbed. "It took a while, but it's finally fixed." Dr. Briefs said. "I better test it out and see if I end up back home." Trunks told everyone as he entered the time machine. "Exactly what time do you come from?" Trista asked. "The year 2020." Trunks said. "I've been getting a strange feeling, just be careful." Raye said.  
  
A flash of light filled the room and Trunks was teleported to the year 2020. In the year 2020 everything was a mess. People killed and cities destroyed. The future was filled with darkness and destruction. "Maybe this is what the girls, were trying to tell me, but how could this have happened? Could this be my fault?' Trunks wondered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 

Chapter 2: Dr. Gero and His Creations  
  
"How could this happen to my future world?" Trunks thought. Could I have altered the events that happened in the past and it affected the future?" Trunks searched through the cities and saw so many people hurt and dead. "Trunks... help me." A voice called out. "Who said that?" Trunks asked. The voice came from what looked to be like Capsule Corp. only it was a wreck.  
  
Then, Trunks saw Bulma. She was hurt really badly. Trunks ran to his mother and asked "What happened to you and our world?" Bulma tried to explain to her son what had happened, "We were attacked by two androids created by Dr. Gero. All of the Sailor scouts and Z-fighters, including Goku, Gohan, and your father are dead. After they slaughtered everyone and destroyed the cities there wasn't any sign of them ever since. Trunks, please go back into the past, become a super-saiyan and destroy the androids before they destroy both worlds." Bulma's voice slowly faded and was unconscious.  
  
"Don't worry mom. I won't let you down." Trunks said. As Trunks was about to leave, he heard footsteps approaching. "Come on out and show yourselves." he said. "Well, welcome back saiyan." One of them said. "Are you going to stop us?" the other one asked. The two figures were a young boy with a scarf around his neck. The other one was a beautiful young girl. "Who are you guys?" Trunks asked. "We're the two androids your mom was talking about. I'm Android 17." The boy said. "I'm Android 18. Prepare to die." The girl said.  
  
"You want me come and get me." Trunks said confidently. Trunks powered up to his maximum level, but it wasn't enough to stop the two vicious androids. With two blows Trunks was knocked out on the floor. "What do you say we finish him?" Android 17 asked. "Yes, but I do get bored killing these pathetic saiyans." Android 18 said. Before the two androids could make their move, Trunks flew to his time machine and set the coordinates to 2001. Then was unconscious. "Where did he disappear to?" Android 18 thought. "It doesn't matter. He was no challenge to us." Android 17 said.  
  
Back in Tokyo, everyone waited for Trunks to return. The room was filled with the same bright light as before. When the time machine appeared the saw Trunks unconscious at the controls. "Oh no something must have gone wrong in the future. Trunks is hurt." Raye said as she brought the injured saiyan to the floor. "We've got to help him." Lita responded. "Does anyone have one of those senzu beans?" Serena asked. "No, but maybe I can help." Hotaru said. "How can you help Trunks?" Rini asked. "I have my own special power of healing people when they are seriously injured." Hotaru answered. Hotaru walked up to Trunks and placed her hands on his body. A purple aura appeared from her hand spread throughout Trunks' body, healing all his wounds.  
  
"Way to go Hotaru!" Rini shouted in excitement. Trunks began to regain consciousness and opened his eyes. "What in the world happened to you?" Trista asked. "My future world has been destroyed by two killer androids, I tried to stop them, but I wasn't strong enough." Trunks explained. "That's where I was getting the strange vibrations from." Raye said. "But who could have unleashed such terrible creations on the Earth?" Amy asked. "Someone named Dr. Gero, he created the two androids and they went on a killing rampage." Trunks told them. "But why?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I can answer that." Bulma said. "Dr. Gero was also responsible for the "Red-Ribbon Army. He ordered the army to collect all seven dragon balls for his evil purpose. The doctor's demented plans were put to rest when a five-year-old saiyan named Goku stopped him. Goku had destroyed the army and from that day, Dr. Gero vowed on getting his revenge." she explained.  
  
"Hey Trunks what happed to us and the Z-fighters?" Amara asked. "Well sorry to tell you this, but my mother had told me you guys, Goku, Gohan, my father, and the rest of the Z-fighters are dead. And my mother is the only one alive for now." Trunks answered. "You mean to tell us that Bul.. before Serena could finish Rini slapped Serena's head hard. "Serena you should learn to control that big mouth." Rini said. "What's that suppose to mean?" Serena asked. "Come on guys don't start arguing." Amy said  
  
"Well guys I better tell Goku and the others about what's been going on. Hey tell my dad what's going on too." Trunks said and left to tell Goku and the others about the androids. Outside Capsule Corp., the girls told Vegeta about the androids. "After I become a super-saiyan, those androids would wish they were never created." Vegeta said and went back to his training.  
  
At Goku's home, Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin were training, while Gohan was studying inside. "Hey guys look who's here." Krillin said as he saw Trunks. Trunks explained to everyone about the androids and Dr. Gero. "Well Trunks, I know a place up in Kami's lookout where you, Gohan, Vegeta, and myself can become ascended saiyans in one day." Goku said. "It's the Hyper-Bolic time chamber, about time someone took the challenge." Piccolo said. "Well if it will help my future world and yours let's do it." Trunks said.  



	3. 

  
Chapter 3: Time Chamber   
  
"Well, I better ask Chi-chi if Gohan can come." Goku said. "Uh, Chi-chi I was wondering if Gohan could come with us to train against a vicious battle against two killer androids." he said. " Goku, you don't have to explain anything, I just got off the phone with Bulma and do you know what I'll say?" Chi-chi asked. "No." replied Goku. " Absolutely, positively not!! I do not want my son growing up without an education!" Chi-chi yelled. "Come on Chi-chi, it's for the future." Goku said. "For the future huh, well alright I'll let Gohan train with you, besides without a future I won't be able to see my little boy from graduating college." Chi-chi agreed.  
  
"Come on let's go back to Capsule Corp." Goku said. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, and Krillin went to Capsule Corp. to get Vegeta. At Capsule Corp., "Hey look who's here." Mina said as she saw the guys arriving. "It feels like yesterday that we were all together." Serena said. "It was yesterday remember the victory party we had." Raye said. "Hey guys where's Vegeta?" Goku asked. "He's in the back training, I'd be careful if I were you." Lita said. "Don'y worry about me." Goku told her walking to the back of Capsule Corp.   
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Goku yelled. "Don't bother me Kakorot I have training to do." Vegeta said in anger. "Yeah, I know, but there is a place up in Kami's lookout where you can a year's training in one day." Goku explained. "I could ascend to the super-saiyaan level more quickly." Vegeta thought. "Alright Kakorot, but on one condition, I get to go first." he said. "Sure, but there's one problem, your going to have to take a partner with you, and I'm going in with Gohan, so you have to go in with Trunks." Goku said. Fine as long as that worthless boy doesn't bother me while I'm training." Vegeta said. "Give Trunks a chance. You know this a great way for a father and son to get to know each other." Goku told him smiling. "Hey how long will it take you guys to come back?" Amy asked. "All we need is one day." Goku said and joined the others in the sky.   
  
At Kami's lookout, "Goku I see you brought some friends with you." An old namek said. "Hey Kami, Gohan my son. And Vegeta and his son Trunks." Goku told him. "Follow Mir. Po-po to the hyperbolic time chamber." Kami instructed. They followed Mr. Po-po to the entrance of the time chamber. "The chamber is equipped with a bed, bath, and plenty of food. Not many people can survive in there." Mr. Po-po said. "Alight, which group goes first?" Mr. Po-po asked. "Vegeta, Trunks, go on in." Goku said. "When you have crossed the end of time you will have trained for one year, but only a day will pass in our world." Mr. Po-po explained.  
  
As the two went in, Gohan said, "Good luck and train really hard." "Yeah and take care of Vegeta, Trunks." Goku said smiling. In the time chamber, "The gravity and air are much heavier and thick then the Earth's." Trunks said. "Too much for you?" Vegeta asked. "No. Of course not." Trunks replied. "No wonder so many people can't survive in here for a year, but I can't show my father that I'm afraid." Trunks thought.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the mountains, Dr. Gero was ready to activate his creations. "Soon the Earth will know who its master is!" Dr. Gero said with an evil laugh.  
  
  
  



	4. The Androids Appear

Chapter 4: The Androids Appear  
  
At Capsule Corp. everyone waited for the saiyans to return, until Amy's computer started to pick up something. "Hey guys I'm getting a reading of some kid of disturbance in the mountain area." she said. "Could it be the androids that Trunks was telling us about?" Krillin asked. "It probably is, but we better ask Bulma." Rini said. "Bulma! Could you come out for a second?" Krillin asked. "Yeah Krillin, what's up?" she asked. "My computer is picking up some disturbance in the mountain area. Could it be the androids?" Amy asked.  
  
Bulma carefully analyzed the computer, then said, "Yeah it is the androids, Trunks told me that the androids won't show up until May 12 of this year after Hotaru healed him." Bulma explained. "It's May 11th, I guess something must of have happened in the future world or someone or something must have altered the two time lines." Trista said.   
  
"Well what ever the reason is, we know that the androids will be activated, so we better check out Dr. Gero's laboratory." Piccolo told them. "Don't we need Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks' help?' Krillin asked. "We can't wait for them, Dr. Gero might order the two androids to attack the city." Raye said.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for! MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!!" Serena and Rini shouted and transformed. "SAILOR SOLDIERS TRANSFORM!!!" the other girls shouted. "Which mountain area is the signal coming from?" Sailor Uranus asked. "In the north city mountain range." Sailor Mercury said. Everyone headed for the north city mountain area.  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Kami's lookout, Goku and Gohan paitently waited for their turn. "Dad, there's something wrong down on the Earth." Gohan said. "I think it's the androids." Gouk said. "Yeah but, while you were talking to Vegeta, Trunks said that the androids won't appear until tomorrow." Gohan told him. "Something is definitely wrong down there. Come on you guys hurry." Goku said.  
  
At North City mountains, the sailor soldiers, Piccolo and Krillin searched through the mountains. "Hey guys there's a cave in one of the mountains." Krillin said. "That has to be Dr. Gero's secret laboratory." Sailor Saturn said. Inside the laboratory, Dr. Gero activated his creations with a remote control. The same remote control was use once on the androids to deactivate long ago.   
  
Android 17 was the first to be activated. Android 17 was a young boy with long dark hair and a scarf around his neck. "Hello, Dr. Gero. How are you?" he said. "Fine, so you do remember me. Now let's see if 18 is fully functional." Gero said as he activated the android.   
  
Android 18 looked like a beautiful young girl, but with a bad attitude. " Dr. Gero, it's nice to see you again." she said. "Good both of you are fully functional. In the past you two have disobeyed my orders, but this time you will listen to me." Dr. Gero said. As the demented scientist was speaking to his creations, the two androids had their own minds occupied with some "fun".  
  
Outside the locked laboratory, "Guys Gero has activated the androids!." Krillin yelled. "Well, we've heard what these androids can do, now let's se it." Piccolo said. "MEGABEAM CANNON!" Piccolo attacked creating a spiral laser directly at the locked door. As the smoke cleared everyone saw the two killer androids that Trunks told them about.  
  
"Well, we have some company." Dr. Gero said. "I order you to destroy these intruders." he commanded. "Those fools can wait." Android 17 told him. At the back of the laboratory Android 18 discovered another android. "What do we have here, another android?" she thought. "18, I order you to leave that android alone, he has not been fully-created." Dr. Gero told her. "Another android? What is going on here?" Sailor Moon thought.   
  
Android 18 did not listen to Dr. Gero, and she activated the android without any hesitation. "Hey 18, you can have fun with the android, while I entertain myself with these losers. Starting with you Dr. Gero." Android 17 said. The android fired a energy beam at Dr. Gero, which caused the demented scientist to collapse on the ground. "What..are..you..doing..to..me..You..can't..harm..me..I..MADE..YOU!!"Dr. Gero said. Then the two killer androids put their own creator out of his misery.   
  
"Now it's your turn." Android 18 said. Before the two androids could make their move two blasts counterattacked the androids. After the smoke cleared it revealed Vegeta and Trunks as super-saiyans. 


End file.
